Next To You
by Kayla-TheBored
Summary: Percy sings a song for Annabeth at the campfire as a reminder of their first month anniversary. Chose this song cause I thought it was perfect for them and what they've been through together. One-Shot and Song Fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or/and HoO.**

**Hey guys! Wassup? Okay that was totally not like me. Anyway, How ya guys doing? So, this is a One-Shot about Percy singing a song for Annabeth. I chose this song because I think it really relates to what Percy and Annabeth has been through together. Also, I made this story because, it was mentioned in my other fic: The Gods Read 'The Lightning Thief', where Travis almost told everyone that Percy sang to Annabeth in front of the Olympians, but, if you wanna know what I'm talking about, you should read it. And my other fics too. Anyway, here it is. Please Review and ENJOY!**

Percy and Annabeth were walking around camp, hand in hand. Percy just fetched Annabeth from Archery and were now walking towards the Dining Pavilion for dinner. As they got to the Athena table, Percy let go of Annabeth's hand, gave her a small peck on the lips and went to his table.

The two of them ate dinner, while glancing and smiling at each other every three minutes or so. Finally they it was time for the sacrifices. Campers started standing and going to the fire to sacrifice half of their meals. Percy slowly walked to the fire, so that he could catch up to Annabeth.

"Hey" he whispered to her ear.

"Hey" she whispered back.

Finally it was Annabeth's turn. Percy heard her send a prayer to her mother, Athena. Then, it was his turn. He put a whole cob of buttery corn and one of his two BBQ sticks. He sent a prayer to Poseidon and Apollo just as Annabeth was walking away. She heard him slightly sending a prayer to Apollo. She stopped in her tracks, but kept walking a second later.

As she walked back to her table, she kept thinking why Percy would send a prayer to Apollo. _'Did he want to get better at Archery? I mean the guy is good with swords but he stinks at Archery.' _She thought. Was that it? She wasn't so sure. As she sat down at her table she glanced at the Poseidon table. Percy has just gotten there from the sacrifice, but he didn't sit down. Instead, he placed his plate at the table and went out of the Pavilion, smilling wildly. Annabeth's gaze followed him until she couldn't see him anymore. She kept staring at the place where Percy disappeared to. Her train of thought was interrupted when her half-brother, Malcolm, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" he asked.

Annabeth smiled "Nothing. I'm fine" he nodded and went back to his conversation.

Minutes later, Chiron stomped his hoof on the marble floor, making everyone stop their conversations and listen.

"Dinner is over. Now, it's time for some s'mores and hot chocolate in the Amphitheater" Chiron said "Go on."

The campers cheered and headed to the Apmhitheater. As Annabeth was walking with her siblings, she couldn't help but notice that Percy wasn't among the crowd. When it was time for the sing-along, Percy always walked beside her as he held her hand. But now, he wasn't. _'Where is he?' _Annabeth thought worriedly. She kept looking around the crowd as she walked. She hadn't realized that everyone had stopped until she bumped into Malcolm.

She didn't know what the commotion was about, so she squeezed through the crowd to get in front. When she got in front, she saw why everyone had stopped. In the middle of the Amphitheater was a small stage. Beside the stage was two boys, fixing the lights and setting up some stereos and amplifiers. Annabeth recognized them as two sons of Hephaestus. Then, she looked at the stage. Four guys were standing on it, each holding an instrument. She recognized Will Solace, son of Apollo, standing beside the drums while holding a guitar. The two guys on the drums and keyboard were also sons of Apollo, but she couldn't see who the guy in front of the mic who was also holding a guitar was, because his back was turned towards the crowd.

The boys on stage must have heard the murmurings from the campers gathering, because they looked at the campers approaching the Amphitheater. The guy in front of the mic turned around and smiled.

'_Woah!' _Annabeth thought to herself '_What the Hades is he doing?' _she thought as Percy smiled at her. Percy wasn't wearing his faded Camp Half-Blood t-shirt anymore. Instead he wore a see green shirt with a trident in the middle _'Typical' _Annabeth thought as she rolled her eyes. She was wearing black jeans and his black converse. Over his shirt was a black vest, and he also wore a black tie, tied loosely around his neck. He smiled at her, winked and turned to the crowd.

"What are you waiting for?" he said through the mic. The campers started to move around finding their seats. If Rachel hadn't pulled Annabeth beside her, she would've stood there in the middle of the Amphitheater staring at Percy. When everyone had sat down and was comfy, Percy started.

"Hey, uh, guys" he said through the mic, making everyone stop talking "Uh, yeah. So, you guys maybe wondering what we're doing." he said gesturing to himself and the three sons of Apollo behind him "Well, we all know that the Apollo cabin led the sing-along's every night." He said and the campers nodded "But, this night I asked the Apollo cabin for a favor, and they happily agreed." He smiled to Will and the other two "Tonight, the Apollo cabin has let me sing one song, before the campfire. They've also helped me prepare for this night." he said

'_Oh, so that's why he's been hanging out with Will and his sibling so often the past few weeks' _Annabeth thought _'And the prayer to Apollo, too'_

"Uhm, anyway, I'm gonna sing a song for a very special girl in my life" he said. Annabeth blushed as the Aphrodite girls cooed.

"So, uh. I know you don't care about this kind of stuff," Percy said, turning to look at Annabeth "but, Happy One Monthsery, Wise Girl" he smiled and started to play.

The Aphrodite girls kept cooing. The Stolls took out a camera and started recording everything. And Annabeth was still blushing tomato red.

'_Can he even sing? And how come I didn't know he could play the guitar? He's going to make a total fool out of himself' _Annabeth thought.

As the music played, Percy started to sing, while strumming his guitar

'_You've got that smile,_

_That only heaven can make._

_I pray to God everyday,_

_That you keep that smile'_

Oh. My. Gods. His voice was gorgeous. His voice was soft and sweet, but can also be rough and hard when he wanted to. _'Who knew Seaweed Brain could sing like that?' _Annabeth thought.

Percy continued to sing as he smiled at her

'_You are my dream,_

_There's not a thing I won't do._

_I'll give my life up for you,_

'_Cause you are my dream.'_

Annabeth smiled as he sung that line. He has given up his life for her. He did everything he could just so she would be safe. Percy continued,

'_And baby, everything that I have is you,_

_You will never go cold or hungry._

_I'll be there when you're insecure,_

_Let you know that you're always lovely, girl._

'_Cause you are, the only thing that I've got right now'_

He smiled and the lights around the stage started blinking and changing colors. Behind the stage you could see the two Hephaestus guys high-fiving as they held a remote, which controlled the lights.

Percy went to the chorus,

'_One day when the sky is falling,_

_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you._

_Nothing will ever come between us,_

'_Cause I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you,_

Annabeth smiled more. He had been standing and fighting next to her when the world was ending. He also made sure that nothing would come between their relationship. Not even the gods.

'_You'll have my child, _

_You would make my life complete._

_Just to have your eyes on little me,_

_That'd be mine forever._

Annabeth chuckled a little. He even changed the lyrics.

'_And baby, everything that I have is you,_

_You will never go cold or hungry._

_I'll be there when you're insecure,_

_Let you know that you're always lovely, girl._

"_Cause you are the only thing that I've got right now!'_

His voice became louder and higher onthis part of the song. Annabeth couldn't help but smile. Again.

'_One day when the sky is falling,_

_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you._

_Nothing will ever come between us,_

_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you.'_

Percy kept his eyes on Annabeth as he sang. He meant every word he was singing. That's why he chose this song.

"_We're made for one another, me and you._

_And I've got no fear, _

_I know we'll make it through-oohh'_

His voice turned and swirled around on the last line.

'_One day when the sky is falling,_

_I'll be standing right next to you'_

He whispered lowly to the mic, as he pointed at Annabeth. Who was blushing as half of the campers turned to see where Percy was pointing.

'_Woah-oh-oh-oh-ooohh._

_(One day when the sky is falling) when the sky is falling_

_(I'll be standing right next to you) right next you-woah!_

_(Nothing will ever come between us) Nothing will,_

_(I'll be standing right next to you) come between us._

_Woah-oh-oh-oohh!_

_(I'll be standing right next to you) Right Next To You!' _

_He raised his voice at the last line, still staring at Annabeth in the eyes._

'_Oh Yeah! Stand by my side (my side, my side)_

_When the sky falls,_

_I'll be there, I'll be there.'_

Percy smiled again.

'_You've got that smile,_

_That only heaven can make._

_I pray to God everyday,_

_To keep you forever! Ohh-ohh'_

Percy finished singing and strumming but was still staring at Annabeth with intense eyes. Around them, the campers were silent, anxious to know what would happen next. Annabeth smiled at him then stood up. She started walking to the middle of the Amphitheater, where the stage was. She got to stage and stood in front of Percy.

She smiled and he smiled back.

"I Love You." Percy said his voice echoing through the silent Amphitheater, as he accidentally said it through the mic.

"AAWW!" the Girls, except Clarisse, cooed. Percy blushed slightly. Annabeth chuckled a little, then smiled at him. She took the mic and said,

"I Love You Too, Seaweed Brain" she said, then dropped the mic as her hands flew up to Percy's hair and his arms wrapped around her waist. They started kissing deeply and passionately, not caring that behind them, the campers had cheered, wolf-whistled and cooed at the same time.

They broke apart. Eventually. While breathing hard and their lips red and swollen. They smiled at each other as the campers kept cheering and cooing. Soon they got off the stage and sat next to each other as the Apollo cabin took over.

They were sitting at the very back, listening as everyone sang cheesy campfire songs. In the middle of one song, Percy whispered something to Annabeth,

"I meant everything I sang." he whispered

Annabeth looked at him and smiled "I know you did." She whispered back. Percy smiled and gave her a short, but sweet, kiss, he pulled her closer as she snuggled next to him and turned back to the campfire.

**Hey guys! So did you like it? I hope you did. And if you did like it, please review. And as I said before, this story is only made because it was mentioned in my other story, and my readers wanted me to describe and make a story of what happened so here it is. Anyway, on my newest chapter in 'The Gods Read 'The Lightning Thief'' which is chapter 13: Questions, Slaps in the Face and Bed, Annabeth was rubbing a ring on her camp necklace, (which isn't his dads' ) and if you want to find out about what that ring meant to her then read my other fic: 'Annabeth's Ring'. This too is mentioned in my other story, but was made a long time before it was ever mentioned. Anyway, please review! Thank You!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


End file.
